1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to saw guides and saws with guides, used for the cutting of logs into dimensional lumber.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Other chainsaw guides have been invented and built. However, in typical devices of this kind there is a need for the operator of the combination chainsaw/guide to do much preparation of the log prior to installing relatively complicated guide rails and the like. Common chainsaw/guide combinations require substantial exertion to press the saw into the log. Some of these devices require the use of two operators, and some require the use of block and tackle arrangements to foster enough force on the saw bar for effective cutting.
The chainsaw guide of my invention is adapted to permit control of the saw in a relatively straight line and flat plane, with minimum exertion required.